Medical conditions such as diabetes require a person afflicted with the condition to regularly self-monitor that person's blood-glucose concentration level. The purpose of monitoring the blood glucose concentration level is to determine the person's blood glucose concentration level and then to take corrective action, based upon whether the level is too high or too low, to bring the level back within a normal range. The failure to take corrective action may have serious medical implications for that person.
One method of monitoring a person's blood glucose level is with a portable testing device. The portable nature of these devices enables users to conveniently test their blood glucose levels at different locations. One type of device utilizes an electrochemical test sensor to harvest and analyze the blood sample. The test sensor typically includes a capillary channel to receive the blood sample and a plurality of electrodes. There are times when a person needs to monitor their blood glucose concentration level in a setting without a great deal of ambient lighting. There are other times when a person who monitors their blood glucose concentration level may have difficulty locating where the blood sample will be collected by the test sensor. Thus, there exists a need for an electrochemical test sensor capable of allowing light to be transmitted through the test sensor to both help the person when testing in an area with low ambient lighting, and allowing the person to know what area of the test sensor the blood sample collection occurs.